Horrocrux
by Betting Life
Summary: Luego de concluir su segundo año en Hogwarts, Hermione comienza a tener extraños sueños que tienen por protagonista a un enigmático joven. A partir de ese momento, su vida emprende una nueva aventura donde pondrá a prueba tanto su intelecto como su corazón. Pero al final solo uno será el que pondrá fin a la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está centrada en la tercera película de Harry Potter pero tiene partes de la segunda.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling, ya que de ser así, Hermione nunca se hubiera casado con Ron.

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

-_**Hechizos**_-

_-Sueños-_

_Recuerdos_

**Prólogo**

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?-El joven de gafas la miraba preocupado.

-Estoy perf…-La frase quedó inconclusa por una interrupción.

-¡¿Que si se siente bien? Harry! ¡¿Acaso no vez la cara que tiene?!, ¡Parece una muerta viviente!-Las siempre sensibles palabras de Ronald Weasley resonaron en la mesa de los leones.

-Vaya Ron, que alegador de tu parte-El sarcasmo junto con la oscura mirada que le envió la castaña lo hicieron callar.

-Herms, es en serio te veo muy mal-Opinó el joven Potter-Me preocupas, hace días que estas así-La tristeza del muchacho se desbordaba por sus ojos mirando el demacrado rostro de su mejor amiga.

-No es nada que unas horas de sueño no puedan curar-Mencionó la muchacha con simpleza-Los exámenes ya terminaron por lo que no hay nada que me preocupe ahora-Mintió.

-Te exiges demasiado-La despreocupada voz del pelirrojo la atención de sus amigos-Con un aceptable estas más que aprobado-El joven de ojos verdes miro aterrado a su mejor amigo, ¿realmente le había dicho eso a Hermione Granger?, se compadeció de él.

-Me entristece ver lo conformista que eres Ronald-La indiferente voz de la chica sorprendió a los muchachos, que estaban acostumbrados a los eternos discursos de la castaña-Pero en fin, es tu problema después de todo-Sin más que decir se levantó tomando sus cosas y salió del comedor siendo seguida por la aun incrédula mirada de sus amigos.

Aun no entendía de que se sorprendían, no era la primera vez que se mostraba asi de seca con ellos, deberían haberse acostumbrado ya, pero claro lo olvidaba, eran Harry y Ron de quienes hablaba, testarudos hasta la muerte, aun no aceptaban su cambio y se aferraban a la idea de que pronto volvería a ser como antes, que ingenuos.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al ver la puerta de la sala común Gryffindor frente a ella, dijo la contraseña y entró. Se tiró sobre los suaves sofás y dejó su mente divagar, realmente estaba agotada, no había podido descansar, sus problemas se encargaban de mantenerla despierta y cuando al fin lograba cerrar los ojos, las pesadillas la traían devuelta a la realidad. Eso sueños de verdad estaban acabando con ella.

Extrañamente, era por un sueño que todo había comenzado. Su vida había cambiado justo el día en que ellos habían decidido adentrase en su mente y pedirle ayuda. Aun lo recordaba, el comienzo de su aventura, donde todo parecía tan fácil, donde su vida no estaba constantemente en riesgo, donde no cargaba una pesada promesa sobre los hombros. Una promesa que le costaba horrores mantener, pero que aun así no pensaba abandonar. Ese día hace tres años…

.

.

.

.

Lamento la tardanza! He estado un poco atareada y no he tenido tiempo de publicar nuevamente mis fics -.-

Los siguientes los pondre al mismo tiempo q este (el mismo dia), x lo q estara nuevamente en el cuarto cap.

Espero disfruten recordando la historia

Lo actualizare lo más pronto q pueda (las clases se acercan y tengo q alistarme para comenzar)

Agradesco su paciencia y espero continuen leyendo mis fics!

¡Saludos y que esten bien!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

Una castaña de 13 años dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Ese día había vuelto a casa para pasar las navidades con sus queridos padres. El viaje había sido largo y luego de cumplir la tarea de desempacar había quedado agotada, solo alcanzó a darse un baño y, finalmente lanzarse a dormir. No quiso cenar, el sueño se lo negó, a si que le pidió perdón a su madre por no complacerla, y al fin se durmió.

_-Estaba en el baño de niñas de Hogwarts, era de noche y la luna bañaba el lugar con su luz estelar. El frio de Diciembre se hacía sentir y no había sonido que perturbara ese silencio._

_Comenzó a caminar desconcertada ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, siguió inspeccionando a su alrededor y cuestionándose ¿de verdad estaba en Hogwarts?, sacudió su cabeza en negativa, eso era imposible, de seguro estaba soñando. Miró el suelo y vio con asombro el inundado piso del baño ¿en qué segundo pasó eso?, bueno si antes tenía dudas ahora estaba segura, estaba más que dormida._

_¡Splat!_

_Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención, se giró en busca del causante, pero no vio nada. Con ojo crítico observó a su alrededor, no estaba loca y sus sentidos eran infalibles, en sus 13 años de vida nunca le habían fallado y no iban a empezar ahora. _

_Siguió inspeccionando minuciosamente el lugar hasta que algo en el suelo llamó su atención, se acerco lentamente para ver mejor, se agacho y lo tomó entre sus manos. _

_Era un libro de tapa negra y a juzgar por el color amarillento de sus páginas bastante viejo. Buscó la portada pero no la encontró, lo abrió y no había nada escrito. Era un objeto de lo más extraño, para empezar ¿qué hacía un libro en el baño?, lo cerró y decidió que era algo inútil, por lo que lo dejaría justo donde lo había encontrado. Se devolvió al sitio del hallazgo y al momento de soltarlo fue cuando pudo apreciar que del otro lado había un nombre escrito. En plena caída lo atrapo y luego de recuperar el equilibrio, con ambas manos acerco el objeto y leyó._

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

_Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, miró el ahora reconocido diario con horror._

_Era el diario del que Harry les había hablado, el que había destruido con el colmillo del basilisco, el que obligó a Ginny a hacer cosas horribles y casi termina con su vida. Era el diario de Lord Voldemort._

_Asustada tiró el libro al suelo alejándose temblorosa ¿Qué hacia esa cosa ahi? ¿No se supone que está resguardado bajo la supervisión del director alejado de todos para que no volviera a hacer daño?_

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas que esto no es más que un sueño?-Una voz distrajo su atención del objeto._

_-¿Quién es?-Pregunto con rapidez volteando a ver el producto del ruido._

_-Eso es algo que aun no puedo responderte-Pisadas comenzaron a escucharse._

_-Este es el baño de niñas, no deberías estar aquí-La voz que había escuchado era sin duda de un hombre, por lo que con su tono de sabelotodo reclamó su presencia en el lugar._

_-y vuelvo a recordarte que esto no es más que un sueño-Reiteró la voz ahora más cerca. La luz de luna golpeó el rostro del individuo revelando a un joven alto de negruzco cabello y agradable sonrisa. Hermione retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al verlo acercarse demasiado. Tenía miedo ¿y si ese era Tom Riddle?_

_-No temas, no voy a hacerte daño-Aseguró agitando las manos de manera nerviosa al verla alejarse, pero eso no funcionó-Hermione, por favor te aseguro que no te lastimaré-Miró a la joven de rizos castaños tensarse luego de estas palabras._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó seria, si antes desconfiaba ahora mucho más._

_-¿Qué?...-Al parecer el joven no se había dado cuenta de que le había hablado con demasiada confianza porque la miraba con desconcierto-ah…bueno veras yo…la verdad es que yo-Los balbuceos del joven descolocaron a la muchacha, quien ya no lo miraba con miedo sino con inquietud, ese hombre se comportaba de manera muy extraña._

_-¿Quién eres?-La pregunta acallo los balbuceos ininteligibles del muchacho quien ante la pregunta se torno serio, ¿era bipolar?_

_-No puedo decirte eso aun-Contesto dandose la vuelta._

_-Bien, al menos me dirás ¿Qué haces en mi sueño?-Intento nuevamente la joven._

_-Necesito tu ayuda-Respondió rápidamente._

_-¿Mi ayuda?-Cuestionó incredula-¿Y para qué si se puede saber?-Cuestionó nuevamente._

_-No puedo darte detalles, no me queda mucho tiempo-Explicó-Solo te diré que algo grande está a punto de acontecer y tú debes ayudarme-Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de orden mirando a la joven, quien ahora de verdad se estaba planteando la idea de que ese joven sufría síndrome de bipolaridad, ¿ahora demandaba su ayuda?, pero quien se había creído que era._

_-¿Qué es bipolaridad?-Pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad-Bueno no importa-Concluyó con una sonrisa, esto si que la estaba asustando._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba, y eso la estaba molestando- ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?-Cuestionó nuevamente._

_-Tus preguntas las responderé en algún momento pero no ahora, debó irme nos veremos pronto…_

_-¡Espera!, ¿qué es lo que…-La oración quedó inconclusa, él ya se había ido._

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 2**

Despertó al sentir una leve sacudida, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama con rapidez, a lo que su acompañante se sobresaltó y miró con preocupación.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupada Jean Granger a su pequeña, quien al percatarse de su presencia borró todo rastro de angustia de su rostro y lo reemplazo rápidamente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes-Aseguró tranquilamente la castaña.

-Pero te veo muy agitada hija, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?-Cuestionó dudosa la mujer.

-Si, no te preocupes-Aseguró nuevamente-Solo fue una tonta pesadilla-Mintió.

-De acuerdo cariño-No insistio más-Pero ya levántate, el desayuno estara listo en unos minutos-Sonrio con calides y volvio a la cocina.

Vio a su madre salir de su cuarto. Suspiró, no le gustaba mentirle pero lo que había soñado era algo que no podría entender.

Se levantó y emprendió marcha a cumplir lo pedido por su progenitora. Al acabar bajó, saludó a su padre, quien se encontraba leyendo el periodico mientras bebia una taza de café.

-Buenos dias mi niña-Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa John Granger a su hija.

Continuó con su rutina mañanera sin poder sacarse de la mente el sueño que había tenido. Esperaba no tener que volver a soñar algo como eso nuevamente, no confiaba en ese hombre ni un poco y con justa razon, el sujeto había aparecido justo despues de encontrar ese mugroso diario, un diario que perteneció al oscuro Lord Voldemort y por obvias razones todo lo que involucrara a ese mago, no podía ser bueno.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Los dias seguian pasando, afortunadamente, no había vuelto a tener esos extraños sueños. Asocio lo ocurrido con el cansancio del viaje y los para nada normales sucesos transcurridos antes de las fiestas navideñas con la cámara de los secretos.

Hasta que llegó la tan esperada navidad, su madre estaba enloquecida, yendo y viniendo con su padre en el auto, y arrastrándola con ellos en busca de los obsequios de sus parientes y amigos. Su padre era el que siempre convencía a su madre de que lo mejor era dejarla en casa donde no se resfriaría, pero esta ves quizo que fueran todos juntos.

Afortunadamente el martirio termino pronto, volvieron a casa y se prepararon para la cena. Eran una familia pequeña y su abuela vivía en Francia así que las fiestas siempre las celebraban los tres solos. Al dar las doce brindaron y disfrutaron juntos de los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Subió las escaleras estaba exhausta, sus padres si que la habían agotado con su constantes idas y vueltas. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar una eternidad. Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó los zapatos y sin cambiarse se lanzó a la cama e hizo lo que todo el día su cuerpo pedio, dormir.

-_Abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía ser, ¿otra vez?, estaba nuevamente en el baño de mujeres de Hogwarts._

_-¡Demonios!, ¿cómo diablos llegue aquí?-Los reclamos de la joven se hicieron escuchar por todo el baño._

_-Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro Hermione-Esa voz, se giró tan rápido que parecía haberse escuchado un pequeño crack proveniente de su cuello._

_-¡Tu!-Exclamó la muchachita apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, sobresaltando al muchacho._

_-Yo-La saludo con la mano._

_-Déjate de absurdas bromas y dime ¿Qué quieres?-Todo esto realmente le colmaba la paciencia._

_-Vaya, parece que alguien esta de malas-Murmuro por lo bajo-Pero tienes razón, creo que la ultima vez te deje demasiado confundida-La joven le dio la razón cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia-Ok, entonces comencemos._

_-Me parece perfecto-Comento tomando asiento sobre uno de los lavabos._

_-Muy bien, recuerdo haberte dicho que necesitaba ayuda y por obvias razones te elegí a ti-Recordó el joven mirándola a lo que la joven asintió y él continuo-Eres una bruja de impresionante inteligencia-La castaña lo miró con asombro._

_-Yo no…-La muchacha intento revatir pero fue interrumpida._

_-Ahorrate la falsa modestia-Pidió sonriente a lo que la joven fruncio el seño._

_-¿Para qué exactamente me necesitas?-Preguntó de forma neutra, enojarse no le proporcionaría respuestas rapidas._

_-Eso todavia no puedo decirtelo porque aun no estas donde debes estar-Dijo con simpleza, confundiendo a la joven con su juego de palabras-Pero no te preocupes cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te lo diré todo-Con una gran sonrisa el joven desapareció nuevamente._

_-Estoy comenzando a odiar que se vaya así-Susurro por lo bajo-me deja más cuestiones que respuestas-Resoplo disgustada._

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

Continuaron pasando los días que luego se convirtieron en meses y en un visto y no visto, llego septiembre y con ello su regreso a Hogwarts. Sus padres la acompañaron a tomar el tren, se despidieron al llegar a la columna de roca, al ser muggles no podían acompañarla más lejos. Atravesó la pared y se dirigió sin prisas al tren, dejó sus cosas y subió en busca de un vagón vacio. Afortunadamente era temprano y aun no había muchos alumnos.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado no había dejado de pensar en lo que ese joven le había dicho.

_Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te lo diré todo_

Esas fueron sus palabras y esperaba que cumpliera, aunque al principio no queria tener nada que ver con el chico ahora que su curiosidad había despertado debía saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho. Ante ese pensamiento bufó frunciendo en seño molesta, no le gustaba esa idea.

Decidió despejar su mente leyendo un libro, abrió el bolso que había traído consigo para guardar cosas pequeñas y sacó un libro que le había intrigado mucho, y es que temas como la Oclumancia y Legeremancia eran tan avanzados y para mejor solo los mejores magos habían logrado perfeccionarla, entre ellos su director Albus Dumbledore.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su lectura que no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado a su vagón.

-¡Hermione!-El grito la sobresalto haciendo que en el proceso tirara su libro, volteo a ver al causante, y ahí parados en la puerta del vagón estaban sus dos mejores amigo, quienes sonreían felices de volver a verla, les sonrió invitándolos a entrar a lo que ni lentos ni perezosos entraron cerrando tras de sí. Se sentaron frente a la chica manteniendo la sonrisa de alegría por volverla a ver.

-Nos alegra tanto verte-Exclamó Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

-Si-Afirmó lo dicho el Weasley-Aunque nos hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras en el caldero chorreante, ¿por qué no aceptaste ir?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mis padres- Explicó levantando el libro olvidado-Han estado muy atareados con el trabajo y quería asegurarme de que tuvieran un poco de descanso-Concluyó, a lo que su amigo solo asintió.

- ¿Qué es lo que lees?-Preguntó curioso Potter.

-Es un libro de hechizos avanzado-Dijo extendiéndoselo para que pudiera verlo, el muchacho de verdes ojos lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el titulo "Todo lo que hay que saber sobre la Oclumancia y Legeremancia".

-¡¿Oclumancia y Legeremancia?!-El grito de Ronald podría haberse escuchado sin dificultad por todo el tren.

-¡Shhhhhh!, ¡no grites!-Regaño la joven frunciendo el seño- Cielos Ronald-La exclamación de la joven causo gracia en su amigo de negros cabellos quien miraba con gracia el sonrojo de su mejor amigo-Se que es muy avanzado, pero es un tema muy interesante y quiero aprender a penetrar la mente-Finalizó su argumento tomando el libro y guardándolo nuevamente, con sus ruidosos amigos ahí no podría volver a leer otra vez, por lo que lo dejaría para más tarde.

-Sabes que eso no me tranquiliza, más bien me horroriza la idea de que aprendas algo como eso-El horror en el rostro pecoso de joven Weasley ocasiono que sus amigos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas. Aunque se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Disculpen jóvenes, ¿se puede?-Un hombre hizo acto de presencia con maleta en mano, Hermione leyó el nombre en la maleta y asintió a la petición.

-Por supuesto profesor-Exclamó la joven a lo que el hombre sonrió y entro cerrando la puerta mágicamente.

-Gracias-El llamado profesor colocó su maleta arriba para que no hiciera espacio- el tren esta llenó y no hay más espacio-Explicó tomando asiento junto a la joven bruja.

-No hay problema-Exclamó el joven Potter con una sonrisa al hombre, quien lo miró profundamente para luego sonreír.

-¿No les molesta si tomo una siesta?-Pregunto levantándose y buscando entre sus pertenencias.

-Para nada-Exclamaron los jóvenes al aniso a lo que el profesor soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno pues gracias-Dijo cerrando la maleta al encontrar lo buscado, volvió a su lugar y colocó la manta sobre si para luego cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba el sonido del tren correr sobre los rieles, hasta que el muchacho pelirrojo decidió que ya no quería quedarse callado más tiempo.

-Oye, ¿cómo sabías que era un profesor?-Pregunto el Weasley a su amiga quien se había mantenido mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

-Estaba escrito en su maleta-Explicó la joven.

-¿Creen que nos de clases a nosotros?-Cuestionó nuevamente el pelirrojo muchacho.

-No lo sé-La voz del niño que vivió atrajo las miradas de sus amigos-Solo espero que este más cuerdo que el resto-Pidió el muchacho.

-Eso es mucho pedir-La castaña miró a su amigo de verdes ojos con una sonrisa burlona-el colegio está lleno de lunáticos y excéntricos-Exclamó la muchacha-Pero no sería Hogwarts si así no fuera-Finalizó con una sonrisa, sus amigos sonriendo ante la verdad dicha por su castaña amiga.

Continuaron platicando Harry le contó como se había enfurecido y sin querer había inflado a su tia, afortunadamente, no había tenido problemas ya que habia sido magia involuntaria, el pelirrojo comentaba que hubiera deseado verlo. Ronald le mostro un recorte del diario sobre su viaje a Egipto a lo que Harry rio recordando lo que Fred y George le habían dicho, el pelirrojo bufó al oír la nada disimulada risa de su mejor amigo, ella no entendio pero no cuestionó la acción de ambos chicos. Continuaron la charla hasta que salió a relucir el tema que tan inquieto tenía al niño que vivió.

-¿Sirius Black?-Cuestionó la castaña-¿Quién es él?-Desconcertada pregunto nuevamente.

-¡¿Quién es?!-El pecoso muchacho la miró incrédulo-¿No me digas que no sabes quién es Sirius Black?-La seriedad en el rostro de la joven lo hizo callar.

-¿Si pregunto es por algo no Ronald?-La castaña miró con enfado al pelirrojo.

-Es un asesino-La respuesta la dejó helada, miró a Harry con incredulidad-Y esta suelto-Finalizó bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Un asesino suelto-El murmullo de la joven era casi insonoro pero sus amigos la oyeron y solo atinaron a asentir.

-Y eso no es lo peor-Comento el Weasley con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso hay algo peor que un asesino suelto?-Cuestionó la joven con inquietud.

-Esta tras mi cabeza-Miró al niño que vivió con temor, su mejor amigo estaba en peligro nuevamente, ¿por qué el mundo se empecinaba en hacerle tanto mal?, era algo que aun no entendía.

-Pero van a atraparlo-Declaró la joven mirando a su amigo con seguridad tratando de trasmitirle un poco a él-Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces, no habrá lugar en donde pueda esconderse, todo el mundo ira tras él-Continuó la joven viendo la esperanza en los ojos del muchacho de negros cabellos.

-¿Estás loca?-La exclamación del Weasley la sacó de su dialogo, lo miro interrogante-El tipo se escapo de Azkaban, la prisión para magos oscuros con más seguridad de todo el mundo mágico. Incluso burlo a los dementores, es imparable-Terminó con seguridad viendo la mueca de enojo en la joven, luego volteo a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de su error.

-Gracias Ron-Exclamó con sarcasmo Potter.

-No te preocupes Harry-La voz de su amiga atrajo la atención de muchacho-A pesar de que ese sujeto se haya escapado de Azkaban no podrá tocarte-Miro que el chico la vio con duda.

-¿Así?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo. La castaña lo miro con enfado

-¿Así?-Cuestionó el muchacho de lentes.

-Así es-Exclamó con una sonrisa mirando que su amigo que aun no entendía-Como te lo dije alguna vez, ¿quién es mejor mago en la historia?, pues claro que Dumbledore y mientras Dumbledore este en Hogwarts él no te puede tocar, el director no lo permitirá-Finalizó mirando a su amigo más relajado.

-Sí, creo que tienes raz…-El muchacho de verdes ojos se vio interrumpido al sentir una fuerte sacudida, el tren se había detenido.

-¿Qué pasa?, aun no llegamos-El pelirrojo intentó ver algo atreves de la ventana, mientras su amigo asomaba la cabeza fuera del vagón, Hermione levanto la jaula de Crookshanks quien se había mantenido dormido en el piso del vagón pero la sacudida lo había despertado y en un lastimero maullido llamó a su dueña demandando atención.

Otra fuerte sacudida obligo al joven Potter a volver dentro el vagón, afortunadamente calló en el asiento. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse, Hermione aferro la jaula de su mascota a su pecho, el joven Weasley quien aun mantenía la mano apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana pudo apreciar como el material transparente comenzaba a enfriarse a niveles extremos.

-Hay algo afuera-La voz temblorosa del pelirrojo atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero eso no duro mucho, sintieron movimiento justo fuera del vagón y atreves de la transparencia que les brindaba el cristal de la puerta pudieron ver al aterrador espectro que comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Al adentrarse Crookshanks mostro su desagrado al nuevo visitante, quien inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su primera víctima, Harry.

Afortunadamente el profesor despertó y obligo al monstruo a marcharse, al despertar le dio a Harry un chocolate para recuperar energía. Luego salió a hablar con el conductor.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-Pregunto el muchacho probando un poco del chocolate.

-Era un dementor Harry-Respondió la joven mirando preocupada a su amigo-Estaban buscando en el tren a Sirius Black-Explicó la castaña.

-Sí, pero alguien gritaba-Mencionó el chico-Una mujer-Terminó mirando a sus amigos quienes lo miraban desconcertados.

-Nadie gritaba Harry-Dijo la muchacha realmente preocupada mirando inquieta al joven.

-¿Ron?-Pregunto intentando creer que no era el único que lo había oído.

-No-Dijo el Weasley mirando el suelo-Pero me sentí triste, como si felicidad se hubiera evaporado-Explicó su breve experiencia.

Nadie volvió a hablar, cada uno se enfrasco en su mundo. Harry se colocó cerca de la ventana y miró la lluvia caer, Ron comenzó a jugar con su mascota Scabbers y Hermione retomo su lectura a ver el silencio a su alrededor. Así se mantuvieron hasta el momento de tener que cambiarse, pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Los transportes que los llevarían al castillo ya estaban esperándolos fuera, subieron a una de las tantas carretas y se dirigieron al lugar.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Al fin estaba de vuelta. Tantos meses de incertidumbre por fin terminarían, pronto sabría qué era lo que ese muchacho necesitaba de ella. Se adentraron en el castillo, llegando al gran comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de comienzo de año.

Fueron recibidos por el coro de los sapos antes de comenzar el banquete, a lo que Ron soltó un bufido de inconformidad, el ya quería comer. Al finalizar todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a comer. Malfoy, como siempre, molesto a Harry al haberse enterado del desmayo que sufrió en el tren. Luego de eso el director pidió la palabra. Les informo que los puestos de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y cuidado de las criaturas magicas serian impartidas por el profesor R J. Lupin y Rubeus Hagrid, respectivamente, tambien expreso su disgusto por la prescencia de los dementores en el castillo a lo cual les pidio absoluto cuidado. Despues de estas palabras finalizó la cena y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Llegó a su cuarto muy cansada así que rápidamente se cambió y se metió en la cama.

_-El baño de chicas de Hogwarts, bueno eso ya no le sorprendía. Miro a su alrededor en busca del muchacho que tan intrigada la tenia._

_-Al fin Hermione-Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, se giro y ahí estaba justo como lo recordaba, incluso mantenía esa sonrisa amigable plasmada en el rostro-Te tardaste bastante-Exclamó mirando burlonamente a la joven quien frunció el seño._

_-No tengo poder sobre el tiempo como puedes ver-Exclamó con molestia la muchacha, el gesto hizo sonreír al joven._

_-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando-Explico-¡Cielos!, relajarte un poco no te hará daño-La furibunda mirada que la castaña le envió lo mando a callar._

_-Como sea, ¿me dirás ahora lo que quiero saber?-Cuestiono la joven._

_-¡Sí!-Exclamó feliz el chico mirándola con felicidad, cosa que coloco incomoda a la jovencita._

_-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Se atrevió a preguntar, ¿acaso volvió su síndrome de bipolaridad?_

_-Estoy feliz porque al fin hayas llegado-El joven le mostro sus blancos y alineados dientes en señal de felicidad-¡Ahora estamos listos para emprender la busqueda!- Finalizó mirándola con los ojos brillando en algo que pudo reconocer como ¿esperanza?_

_-¿Busqueda?-Desconcertada miro al joven quien le hizo una seña de que se acercara, a lo que la castaña lenta y desconfiada se acerco._

_-Vamos, creí que habíamos dejado las desconfianzas en nuestro primer encuentro-La sonrisa juvenil del muchacho termino por convencerla, se coloco frente a él y lo miro inquisitoriamente._

_-Comienza-Ordenó la pequeña, a lo que este dejó las sonrisas de lado y se puso serio._

_-¿Recuerdas el diario de Tom Riddle?-Pregunto el joven mirándola fijamente, a lo que la joven asintió- Muy bien, de seguro sabrás por boca de Harry Potter, que este-Dijo mostrándole el susodicho diario-Es el diario de Lord Voldemort, o al menoslo fue en su pasado-Continuó sin despegar su mirada de la castaña, quien volvió a asentir-Bien, pero ¿no te has preguntado cómo es que un simple diario pudo ocasionar semejante problema?-Cuestiono._

_-La verdad si, muchas veces-Expresó la muchacha._

_-Bueno, la respuesta es simple, este no es un diario normal…-Dijo con seriedad._

_-No me digas, no lo sabía-El sarcasmo de jovencita lo irrito y la miro feo._

_-¿Me dejas continuar?-Cuestiono con enfado._

_-Continua-Con indiferencia le permitió continuar, no había querido sonar tan odiosa pero le disgustaba que le contestaran con algo que era más que notorio a la vista._

_-Bien-Continuo-Para no hacer larga la explicación te diré que el diario es un Horrocrux-Concluyo._

_-¿Qué es un Horrocrux?-Pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Un trozo del alma de una persona depositada en un objeto a fin de alargar la vida-Explicó simplemente apreciando el horror que se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha._

_-U-un trozo del al-alma-No podía creer aquello, lo que le decía ese joven era simplemente imposible._

_-Créelo o no, es muy posible-Afirmo-Si se comete un crimen contra la vida es posible rasgar el alma-Termino su explicación._

_-La maldición asesina-Susurro la joven con los ojos desorbitados, aun le costaba procesar la información._

_-¡Vaya!, veo con satisfacción que sabes acerca de los tres maleficios imperdonables-Exclamó con alegría el joven._

_-¡Separar el alma es algo inhumano!-El grito de la castaña acallo al muchacho, quien la miro serio. No podía resistirlo, comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que alguien quisiera dañar de esa forma su ser, su esencia, el alma era lo único que se iba a quedar contigo por el resto de la eternidad luego de morir, era lo único que te permitía ser quien eras. Atentar contra algo tan puro, era tarea de monstruos, no de personas._

_-Sé lo que estas pensando-Comento el joven mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante-Y pienso igual-Le sonrió mirando a la muchachita limpiar sus lagrimas-Pero de no ser así, yo no estaría aquí-La castaña lo miro con incomprension, ¿qué quería decir con eso?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuestiono en voz alta inquieta._

_-Yo-Inseguro busco en el suelo valor-Yo soy un Horrocrux-Si no estuviera dormida la muchacha segura se hubiera desmayado de la impresión._

_-¿Qué?-Susurró incrédula con los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien?_

_-Lo siento no puedo responderte más, debo irme-Emprendió su marcha-Nos veremos pronto para comenzar la busqueda-Se despidió con prisa._

_-¡No, no puedes irte!-Negó mirándolo molesta-¡Aun hay muchas cosas que debes explicarme!-Gritó vanamente porque el muchacho ya había desaparecido. Soltó un grito de frustración e infantilmente golpeo el suelo en señal de disgusto._

_-¿A que esta jugando?-Pensó con el seño fruncido-Apareciendo cuando quiere ¿así espera que lo ayude?-Escondió su rostro entre sus manos-La próxima vez que se aparezca no se ira hasta que me diga toda la historia y el como es un...-Ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra. Era algo tan macabro que resultaba imposible. Voldemort estaba más demente de lo que creía.-_

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4**

Los días de clase eran extenuantes pero cómodos, las materias de este año eran interesantes, aunque no todas. La dichosa clase de adivinación había resultado un verdadero fiasco, no sabía cómo sus compañeras de cuarto la adoraban. En fin, nunca las entendería.

Pero, ese era, ahora el menor de sus problemas, no había vuelto a hablar con el chico-horrocrux nuevamente y de eso hace ya una semana. Él le había dicho que debían comenzar con una ¿búsqueda?. Pero como siempre, le había dicho todo a medias.

Busco en algunas secciones de la biblioteca algo acerca de los horrocrux, pero estaba segura de que no iba a encontrar nada, ese tipo de temas estaban restringidos en la sección prohibida. Por eso había estado esperando poder hablar nuevamente con el muchacho para resolver algunas cuestiones. Pero no se había aparecido.

Se estaba planteando la idea de olvidarlo todo y no hacer nada. Es decir, no sabia nada acerca del el, podría ser un ser maligno que buscaba jóvenes tontas e incautas a quienes fácilmente podría manipular a fin de alcanzar sus mezquinos deseos oscuros.

Si eso era lo que pensaba a veces. Pero luego, una voz en su cabeza le decía:

-_Vale la pena intentarlo_-Esa voz que siempre la hacia cometer los actos más imprudentes y las locuras más grandes en su vida. Que la llevaba a romper las reglas.

¿Pero realmente valía la pena?

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Su clase con Hagrid, fue muy interesante, pudieron conocer un hipogrifo y Harry lo monto, fue increíble. Aunque claro, lo bueno nunca dura. Malfoy tuvo la grandiosa idea de acercarse al hipogrifo creyéndose el rey del mundo y este lo atacó, y la clase terminó inmediatamente. Solo esperaba que Hagrid no tuviera problemas después de esto. Maldeciría a Malfoy si algo así llegara a ocurrir, ese rubio necesitaba un escarmiento.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Los días seguían pasando, y ella continuaba investigando, había descubierto que el tema horrocrux era tan tabú que incluso entre magos oscuros se prohibía su mención, algo que representaba un problema.

Lo había comprobado un día cuando quiso saber que tan repelente era el tema, dejo un trozo de pergamino sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria con el nombre de su tema buscado, la mujer ni lo había notado ya que había salido un momento para su descanso, y a su regreso, ahí estaba. Al instante, luego de haberlo visto, soltó un grito horrorizado. Quemó el papel instantáneamente, algo que había sorprendido de sobremanera a Hermione, ¿tanto temor causaba ese tipo de magia?, ella corroboraba que era un tema desagradable, dañar el alma era algo inhumano, algo como lo que Voldemort aria sin dudas. Pero no era para alarmarse tanto, menos siendo que solo estaba escrito en un papel, tendría que investigar más. Algo se le estaba yendo de las manos y debía descubrir qué era.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

En uno de sus días de descanso, estaba con sus amigos comiendo en el gran comedor cuando Seamus entro corriendo y gritando como loco "¡Lo vieron, lo vieron!".

-_¡Fantástico!, ¿Ahora qué?-_Se pregunto mentalmente la joven.

-¿A quién?-Pregunto Ronald por todos.

-¡A Sirius Black!-Dijo mostrándoles el periódico, ella se acerco curiosa y vio angustiada el lugar.

-Dufftown-Dijo incrédula, volteo su vista a Harry quien estaba tieso-Eso es muy cerca de aquí-Murmuró viendo nuevamente el periódico.

-Los dementores lo detendrán-Exclamó alguien.

-¡Puff! dementores, ya los pudo engañar una vez-Rebatió alguien más.

-Detener a Black es como detener la lluvia con la manos-Miró a Harry, todo esto de seguro lo estaba perturbando pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte Harry-_Pensó triste la castaña mirando el suelo. Apretó los puños frustrada, lo que daría por quitarle ese peso a su amigo. Lo que ella no sabia era que tal vez su deseo podría hacerse realidad, pero el costo por ello podría a no llegarle a gustar.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Cansada regreso a su habitación, no había avanzado nada su investigación y estaba frustrada, así que somnolienta se tumbo en su cama y ,sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, se durmió.

_-El baño de chicas, así que ¿al fin había decidido dar la cara?, ese cobarde le debía muchas respuestas._

_-Vaya hasta que al fin te decidiste a aparecer-Lo miro frunciendo el seño. Con sorpresa vio que el joven no sonreía como siempre, su expresión era de una inquebrantable seriedad._

_-Hola-Saludo seco-Voy a responder todas tus dudas así que comienza-Ordenó con voz autoritaria, la joven lo vio desconcertada, ¿qué le pasaba?_

_-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto intrigada, ¿era otros de sus desvaríos bipolares?_

_-Nada-Contesto simplemente-Me he enterado de que has estado investigando acerca de los horrocrux en la biblioteca-Cambió de tema dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar alrededor del lugar-No encontraras información relevante en ese lugar así que…-No pudo continuar su dialogo porque al girarse la joven estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente, la profundidad de su mirada incomodo al muchacho-horrocrux-¿Q-que…-Sentir la mano de la muchachita en su rostro lo sobresalto._

_-Si no me dices toda la verdad, no podre ayudarte-Las palabras de la castaña calaron en el interior del chico, quien también la miraba fijamente a los ojos, soltó un suspiro y miró a chiquilla más relajado, había hecho una buena elección al elegirla a ella._

_-Tuve un altercado con uno de mis hermanos-Explico mirando la sorpresa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de la joven._

_-¿Hermanos? Acaso ¿Hay más como tú?-Cuestiono la joven mirándolo con incredulidad, eso no podía ser cierto._

_-Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?-Cuestionó el joven despreocupadamente, mirándola con indiferencia._

_-No lo hiciste-Dijo entre dientes la castaña, solo Merlín sabía cuantas ganas tenia de darle un puñetazo ahora._

_-¿Lo siento?-Realmente no lo sentía, eso se notaba en el tono de su voz._

_-Hay muchas cosas que aun debes explicarme, la última vez me dijiste que eras un horrocrux para luego largarte-Reclamó con enfado. Se estaba cansando de esperar, todo ese misterio la irritaba._

_-Sí, lo sé y lamento no haber saciado tu hambre de conocimiento-El sarcasmo era notorio-Pero realmente no podía quedarme-Explicó con seriedad._

_-¿Por qué siempre te vas?-Preguntó intrigada. Desde que lo conoció esa pregunta no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza._

_-Porque tú tienes que despertar, si yo me quedara te mantendrías dormida hasta que me fuera y el tiempo aquí es diferente-Explicó con simpleza._

_-¿Diferente?-Cuestiono._

_-¿No has notado que mientras duermes el tiempo pasa muy rápido?-Pregunto el muchacho. La joven pensó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón, unos minutos en el mundo de los sueños eran horas fuera, por lo que apresurada lo miro._

_-Explícame todo acerca de lo que eres-Demandó con seriedad._

_-Bien, seré breve, existen 6 horrocrux de Voldemort incluyéndome-La joven abrió los ojos como platos iba a cuestionar algo pero el horrocrux no la dejo-Mis hermanos están esparcidos en diversos lugares, pero nos comunicamos mentalmente, es algo que no podemos evitar siendo parte de una sola persona nos atraemos como imanes-Explico mecánicamente-Pero yo…yo los odio a todos-Expresó apretujando la mandíbula con furia._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿no son hermanos?, los hermanos se aprecian-Cuestiono la joven viéndolo con incomprensión._

_-¡Ellos son unos estúpidos sin conciencia propia que solo siguen ordenes como tontas ovejas!-Grito furibundo mirándola con frustración._

_-¿Y por qué tu eres diferente?-Pregunto, él la miro con seriedad._

_-Eso fue gracias la intervención de Harry Potter-Con el rostro bañado en incredulidad miro al muchacho, ¿Había dicho que Harry tenía que ver con su cambio?, lo miro incitándolo a continuar-Si, gracias a que Harry Potter destruyó el diario, el anterior fragmento de alma que lo habitaba se esparció pero antes de que desapareciera por completo se unió al que habitaba dentro de Potter, que inconscientemente había expulsado de su cuerpo debido a sus sentimientos de rechazo con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, así los dos fragmentos se volvieron uno solo y quedaron guardados dentro del diario, afortunadamente los sentimientos de Potter fueron colocados dentro de nosotros y pudimos tomar conciencia propia de nuestros actos._

_-¿Harry era un horrocrux?-El miedo al pensar que su amigo tuviera algo de ese monstruo dentro la horrorizaba-Espera, ¿nosotros?, ¿por qué hablas en plural?-Cuestiono con desconcierto._

_-Vaya, creí que siendo tan lista como dicen podrías encontrar la respuesta por ti sola-Mencionó con un tono de burla y decepción._

_-¡No subestimes mi inteligencia!-Miro furiosa al individuo que sonreía con sorna-Si dices que el fragmente del diario se unió al de Harry y formaron uno solo-Lo miró con incredulidad, el muchacho soltó una carcajada al verse descubierto-Son dos personas pero comparten un solo cuerpo-Expreso sin creer sus propias palabras del todo._

_-¡Excelente!, tal parece que los rumores sobre ti no eran palabras vacías-Expresó con satisfacción._

_-Por eso creía que sufrías de bipolaridad, son dos individuos con personalidades diferentes viviendo de un mismo cuerpo-Los murmullos de la joven llegaron a los oídos del chico quien la miraba con indiferencia._

_-No sé que sea eso de bipolaridad pero, continuando con la explicación-Continuo el horrocrux captando su atención nuevamente-Luego de unirme al inútil fragmento de Potter, comenzamos a trazar nuestro plan de venganza-Explicó sonriendo a la castaña._

_-¿Venganza?, ¿contra quién?, más les vale que no sea contra Harry-Amenazó entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Tranquila, no le haremos nada a bobo-Potter-Se burlo al ver la irritación en la muchacha-queremos vengarnos de Voldemort-Finalizó con seriedad._

_-¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?, él es algo así como su padre, ¿por qué querrían ir en contra de su voluntad?-Pregunto desconfiada._

_-Por muy padre nuestro que sea, nos rechazó-Apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puño-Nosotros no valemos nada para él, solo somos los objetos que le permiten mantener su inmunda humanidad en este mundo-Expresó volviendo blancos sus nudillos por la fuerza ejercida-¿Sabes lo que hizo el muy bastardo?-Pregunto mirándola con furia, pero la joven pudo apreciar dolor en su mirada por lo que opto por mantenerse seria._

_-¿Qué hizo?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, ¿Qué otra vida había arruinado ya ese monstruo?_

_-¡Deposito los sentimientos que más débil lo vuelven en nosotros!-Grito furioso yendo y viniendo, dando fuertes pisadas, intentando aplacar su enojo._

_-Se deshizo de sus emociones-Miro sin poder creerlo, pero ¿Qué intentaba hacerle ese desquiciado a su cuerpo?_

_-Así es, sentimientos como miedo, inseguridad, deseo, alegría, tristeza, desesperación, rabia, se deshizo de todos y los introdujo en nosotros-Al parecer ya estaba más calmado-Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda-La miró serio pero destellando esperanza por los ojos._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mi?-Cuestiono sin saber qué papel cumplía ella en todo eso._

_-Tú nos ayudaras a encontrar la forma de liberar a mis hermanos de la influencia de Voldemort-Explico mirándola con los brazos cruzados._

_-Pero ¿Acaso no los odiabas?-Pregunto consternada._

_-Sí, pero sin ellos no podremos deshacernos de ese monstruo-Dijo comenzando a caminar._

_-¿Por qué yo y no Harry?-Cuestionó nuevamente, él se detuvo y volteo a verla._

_-Porque Potter odia todo lo que está relacionado con Voldemort y querrá destruirnos-Explico en un tono de obviedad mirándola con aburrimiento como si la pregunta le hubiera parecido una tontería-Además, por muy elegido que sea no es ni la mitad de inteligente que tu-Agrego al verla fruncir el seño por su anterior comentario. _

_Llegó a un punto donde no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudarlos pero no sabía qué consecuencias traería eso, la venganza obsesiona a las personas volviéndolas seres crueles y sin sentimientos, no quería que eso le pasara a ella, sus amigos sufrirían si ella comenzara a tratarlos diferente pero, vio al muchacho parado frente a ella, vio su dolor, impotencia, rabia y tristeza, eran seres que sufrían de abandono como su amigo Harry y todo por culpa de una sola persona. Lo miro con decisión, no había vuelta atrás._

_-Te ayudare-Dijo determinada, viéndolo sonreír con tranquilidad, parece que su otro yo había vuelto._

_-¡Gracias Hermione!-La sonrisa del chico le saco una propia, le sonrió._

_-Parece que volviste-Menciono sin abandonar su sonrisa._

_-Lamento no haberme presentado como siempre, pero Marcus creía que era mejor que el se encargara-Explico avergonzado-Dice que soy un idiota irresponsable y que no me tomo nada enserio-Dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que Hermione lo mirara con extrañeza, ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan sonriente?_

_-Ya te habrás dado cuenta porque digo eso-La voz del muchacho cambio, se volvió más madura y más ¿varonil?, si, creo que sí._

_-No deberías tratar así a tu hermano, es muy bueno-Regaño la joven mirándolo con reproche._

_-Es un idiota-Gruño el chico-¡Marcus, ya vete ya tuviste tu tiempo ahora me toca a mí!-La voz se volvió más infantil-No Mathew, debemos volver, Hermione se enfadara si es que llega tarde a clases-A lo que la joven asintió con fervor, lanzó una mirada amenazante que termino de convencer al par de desaparecer._

_Nos veremos pronto._

Fue lo último que escucho para luego abrir los ojos y ver con horror que se le hacía tarde.

**_Continuara…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola tanto tiempo :)_**

**_¡Lamento la tardanza! tuve que resolver algunas cosas del colegio y no había tenido tiempo para actualizar_**

**_Espero les haya gustado la conti, no esta tan larga como la anterior, pero lo compensa lo dicho. Este capitulo devela muchas incógnitas._**

**_No se cuando vaya a actualizar nuevamente, pero se que no tardare tanto._**

**_Si les gusto el cap comenten ;)_**

**_¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter no me pertece es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5**

La clase del profesor Lupin fue reconfortante, el profesor tenía soltura pero a su vez imponía presencia, una extraña combinación pero aun así el ambiente de clase era agradable. Lástima que se viera interrumpida cuando Harry visualizo a un dementor en el Boggart.

Su investigación quedó suspendida. Marcus, el lado que daba órdenes, le dijo que no continuara porque podría ser peligroso.

Afortunadamente, sus encuentros se volvieron más contantes, ahora no tenía que pasar semanas sin noticias, porque ya sea una o dos veces por semana ellos la visitaban. Le dijeron que habían encontrado una manera de materializarse, pero que luego le contarían los detalles.

La salida a Hogsmaede, fue divertida aunque le hubiera gustado que Harry estuviera con ellos, se veía muy triste cuando se fueron. Pero al volver Ron se encargo de contarle todo con detalles de camino a su sala común.

Subiendo las escaleras vieron un alboroto frente al cuadro de la Dama gorda. Curiosos se acercaron y vieron la pintura rasgada. Percy apareció haciendo alarde de su puesto de premio anual, tratando de disminuir el alboroto. La presencia de Dumbledore hizo callar a todos, él le ordenó a Filch buscar a la mujer, pero este rápidamente le dijo donde se encontraba. El director junto a los alumnos presentes se dirigieron donde el hombre había señalado y ahí fue donde la vieron, oculta detrás de un animal.

-Señora gorda, ¿Quién le hizo esto?-Preguntó Dumbledore viendo a la alterada mujer tras el enorme jabalí.

-Fue él, del que todos hablan-Dijo con nerviosismo-Sirius Black-Finalizó volviendo a esconderse. Luego de oír esto el director envió a todos los alumnos al gran comedor, asi como a los profesores a buscar a dicho fujitivo. Las puertas de Hogwarts se cerraron esa noche, nadie podia entrar ni salir.

Todos los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor durmieron juntos esa noche, bajo el cuidado de los profesores. Hermione estaba realmente preocupada por la seguridad de Harry, no sabía que podría hacerle ese loco suelto que había logrado penetrar la seguridad del castillo.

Estando despierta sin querer oyó una conversación entre el director y Snape.

-No hay rastro de Black por ninguna parte-Escucho decir a su profesor de pociones.

-Lo suponía-Dijo el viejo profesor-No esperaba que se quedara-Explico.

-A principios del año le exprese mi inseguridad por el profesor Lupin…-Dijo Snape.

-Ningún profesor ayudaría a un criminal a adentrarse al colegio-Cortó el director.

-¿Y qué hay de Potter?-Pregunto el hombre con cierto interes.

-Por ahora que duerma-Murmuro Dumbledore. No escucho el resto, el sueño la venció.

-_Ya te habias tardado Hermione-La voz despreocupada del chico-Horrocrux la hizo voltear._

_-Lo siento-Su disculpa sono tan vacia como reflejaba su mirada-Ciertos problemas me mantuvieron despierta-Expreso sin dar detalles._

_-Tus problemas por si acaso no tendran conexión con el afamado asesino Sirius Black-La burlona voz del muchacho la hizo voltear a verlo. El joven la miraba con sorna y superioridad, como si sus problemas fueran la cosa más insignificante del mundo. La mueca de enfado de Hermione hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del chico-No me mires asi-Ordeno frunciendo el seño-Es solo que me sorprende y decepciona tu actitud de las ultimas semanas-Ella levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto-¿Acaso no eres una valiente leona, una orgullosa Gryffindor?, tu estupido y patetico auto-compadecimiento me enferma -La castaña abrio los ojos con sorpresa para luego entrecerralos con indignacion-Si quieres ayudar a Potter hazlo y ya, no lo pieses, aveces los mejores planes son los que no se planean, rendirte antes de pelear es peor que no haberlo intentado siquiera-Eso ultimo dejo sin palabras a la muchacha que ahora lo veia con algo que podria identificarse como respeto._

_-Como sea, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi-Dijo la bruja girando la vista hacia el lado contririo al joven._

_-En eso tienes razon-Admitio enfocando su mirada en el techo-Te habia dicho que habiamos encontrado la manera de materializarnos en nuestra ultima visita-El joven clavo su mirada en la chica que ahora lo miraba fijamente, ella solo asintio a lo ultimo dicho por el. La penetrante mirada del muchacho siguia sin despegarse de la castaña, mirandola sin verla realmente, pensando en como decir lo siguiente._

_-¿Me lo diras o seguiras perdido mirando a la nada?-Cuestiono seca ante el mutismo del moreno._

_-No miraba a la nada, te miraba a ti-Explico el chico regalandole una sonrisa de lado, ella lo miro incredula por el gesto seductor por parte del joven. ¿Cómo podia estar coqueteandole en un momento como ese? Para empezar ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?. Un risa burlona la saco de su devate mental, vio la expresion del muchacho que decia claramente "caiste como la tonta-ingenua que eres"._

_-"Malditos cambios repentinos de humor"-Maldijo internamente, estaba poniendo en practica toda su paciencia. Aunque todo fue en vano._

_-¡Deja de jugar y explicame!-Exigio la castaña enfadada._

_-Ya no te enojes, pero que amargada-Dijo el chico con burla, pero rapidamente se callo ante la mirada envenenada de la Gryffindor-Como sea, la materializacion de nuestros cuerpos es muy complicada ya que tanto Mathew como yo compartimos un mismo cuerpo-Explico cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda-Para que todo resulte bien necesitamos un cuerpo en el cual colocar a uno de nosotros dos en el-No pudo continuar su explicacion._

_-¿Un cuerpo?, ¿hablas de un cuerpo muerto?-Pregunto temerosa._

_-Asi es, de preferencia uno fresco-Expreso mirandola con intensidad-De eso te enargaras tu-Dijo con voz seria. Ella abrio los ojos incredula ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo lo que creia que le estaba pidiendo?-Si, vas a tener que matar a alguien para que nosotros tengamos un cuerpo propio-Contesto antes de que la muchacha siquiera intentara abrir la boca._

_-¡Estas demente!, yo nunca asesinaria a una ser inocente-Ante la negativa el muchacho fruncio el ceño, ella habia prometido ayudarle y pensaba hacerla cumplir._

_-¿Y quien dijo que sera alguien inocente a quien asesinaras?-Inquirio con molestia. Ella lo miro desconcertada._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuestiono sin entender lo dicho._

_-Te dire quien sera tu presa otro dia, ahora mejor hablemos sobre como haras para obtener el diario de Tom Riddle-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa malefica._

_-¿El diario, para que lo quieres?-Inquirio curiosa._

_-Es más que obvio que sin el diario no podras hacer el hechizo de traspazo de alma-Explico con fastidio-¿Enserio Granger no puedes deducir algo tan sencillo como eso?-Cuestiono indiferente, ignorando la mirada furiosa de la castaña_

_-No tienes porque ser tan grosero, solo fue una simple pregunta-Dijo mirandolo con enojo._

_-Al igual que a ti no me gustan las preguntas obvias-Expreso sonriente, mirandola con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Ignorando eso ultimo lo miro incitandolo a continuar-Bueno, como bien sabras el bendito diario se encuentra en la oficina del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore-Continuo sin darle oportunidad a la joven de quejarse por el insulto-Tu tarea es infiltrarte y tomarlo sin que el se de cuenta-Finalizo._

_-No va a ser algo sencillo-Comento la muchacha-Voy a tener que vigilarlo durante semanas antes de intentar algo, sin contar el tiempo que me tomara analizar los hechizo protectores que seguro tiene en su oficina-Expreso caminando de una lado a otro-No por nada es el mejor mago en siglos-Concluyo deteniendo su andar y mirando al muchacho, que no habia dejado de observarla en todo su monologo._

_-¿Ya terminaste?-Cuestiono con aburrimiento-Bien, no sera necesario hacer todo lo que dijiste-El comenzo a acercarse hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ella, levanto la mano en direccion de la castaña, quien no sabia lo que pretendia, y la coloco sobre el corazon de la muchacha. Lastima que tambien haya tocado algo que no debia._

_-¡Asqueroso pervertido!-Grito girandole la cara de una bofetada que el chico sin duda no se esperaba._

_-¡¿Pero que te pasa, acaso enloqueciste?!-Cuestiono incredulo llevandose ambas manos a la zona afectada._

_-¡El loco aquí eres tu!-Revatio apuntandolo mirandolo roja de la vergüenza y la furia-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarme?!-Grito cubiendose y alejandose._

_-¡No lo hice con esas intenciones!-Grito enojado y algo avergonzado. De verdad que no habia querido tocarla-Lo lamento de acuerdo-Murmuro sin mirarla._

_-Como sea, solo dime como hare para encontrar el maldito diario-Dijo aun enojada pero más traquila._

_-En la noche ve al despacho de Dumbledore y espera-Explico serio-Cuando sea el momento sentiras mi presencia y sabras que es el momento-Finalizo._

_-¿Y como sabre que eres tu?-Cuestido cruzandose de brazos, alzando una ceja como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-Es lo que queria hacerte sentir antes de que me reacomodaras la mandubula con es tremendo golpe-Dijo mirandola con el seño friuncido._

_-Fue tu culpa por no avisarme cuales eran tus intenciones-Lo miro severamente._

_-De igual manera debo hacerlo-Expreso acercandose nuevamente hasta ella-Ya sabes cuales son mis intenciones-Dijo y sin esperar palabras llevo su mano hacia el corazon de la castaña. Un suave extremecimiento la recorrio al sentir las manos del muchacho, un calor agradable la recorrio de pies a cabeza y luego una luz blanca la lleno-Listo-Murmuro el chico al apagarse el blancuzco resplandor- Ahora sabras cual es momento oportuno de entrar a la oficina del viejo-Ella iba a preguntar algo, pero el muchacho fue más rapido-No te preocupes, voy a despejar el area antes de que entres, ningun hechizo percibira tu entrada-Aclaro mirandola cerrar la boca._

_-¿Y que me dices de los cuadros que hay dentro?, seguro le cuentan todo a Dumbledore cuando regrese-Comento al vislumbrar cierto defecto en el plan._

_-Esos cuadros no hablaran-Afirmo sin dudar-No te preocupes mi plan es infalible-Dijo con una mueca de superioridad y sonrisa ladeada, que para cualquier chica le hubiera parecido de lo más sexi, pero claro Hermione no era cualquier chica. Ella solo levanto una ceja con un gesto de desconcierto y cierto fastidio._

_-"¿Voldemort habra sido asi de arrogante y coqueto en sus años de estudiante?"-Se pregunto internamente mirando al muchacho con fijeza, un estremecimiento la recorrio al imaginarlo-Es aterrador el solo imaginarlo-Susurro para si misma._

_-Es hora de que te vayas-Dijo el muchacho, sacandola de sus divagaciones-Recuerda, esta noche en el despacho de Dumbledore-._

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí esta la conti! Espero les haya gustado, lamento que no haya sido tan largo **_

_**El suspeso comienza hacerse notar, ¿Quién sera la desdichada presa de Hermione?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios cn sus sospechozos más acertados ;)**_

_**¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter no pertenece es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

Se desperto a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de la puerte cerrarse, acallando las chillonas voces de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Se giro en busca de su reloj en su mesita de noche y descubrio con sorpresa lo tarde que era.

-¡¿11:46?!-Exclamo incredula acercando el aparato para verificar si realmente estaba viendo bien, y no se habia equivocado, faltaba un cuarto para las doce del medio dia.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, se levanto de la cama y se apresuro a vestirse. Al estar cambiada, se recogio el cabello en una cola alta y bajo las escaleras hacia su sala comun.

-_Demonios ni Ron se levanta tan tarde, que vergüenza_-Recordo mentalmente los malos habitos de su amigo, y las veces que lo habia recriminado por eso-_Ahora me restregara en cara esta situacion y no me dejara olvidarlo nunca_-Los pensamientos negativos de la muchacha se vieron cortados al llegar a la sala y ver a sus amigos sentado en los sillones uno frente a otro, muy concentrados en un juego de ajedrez. Sin querer ser vista se encamino hacia la puerta para salir hacia el comedor y ahorrarse un vergonsozo momento. Pero claro, ella no tenia tanta suerte.

-¿Hermione?-Detuvo su andar al oir su nombre ser pronunciado-¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todas partes-Se volteo a mirar a su moreno amigo quien la miraba fijamente de forma inquisidora.

-¿Estabas en tu dormitorio?-Cuestiono el otro muchacho-No me digas que aun no te habias levantado-Inquirio en son de broma riendose de lo tonta que sonaba la pregunta, pero se detuvo al no tener una respuesta negativa como esperaba-No puede ser, ¿te dormiste?-Pregunto incredulo mirandola con una sonrisa de burla, el silencio hablo por la joven, y el chico solto una carcajada-¡Realmente te dormiste!-Exclamo volviendo a reir. La joven fruncio el seño por el exagerado escandalo.

-Ronald, cierra la boca si no quieres pasar la semana en la biblioteca buscado el modo de quitarte el hechizo transfigurador que te lanzare-Amenazo la castaña con enojo, llevando una mano a su cabeza en señal de molestia. El Weasley detuvo sus alaridos al terminar la frase.

-¿Te sientes bien Herms?-Cuestiono el muchacho de antejos mirando la accion de la Gryffindor con cierta preocupacion.

-Si Harry, no te preocupes-Dijo con simpleza-Es solo que anoche tuve un ataque de insomnio y no pude dormir muy bien-Mintio mirando el suelo, no queria mirarlo a los ojos mientras decia aquello- Voy al comedor a buscar algo que desayunar, ¿quieren venir?-Inquirio cambiando el tema, alzando la vista esperando por su respuesta.

-Lo lamento, pero estamos ocupados-Respondio el pelirrojo señalando el juego de mesa. Ella simplemente se encogio de hombros y se giro para salir. La verdad agradecia la falta de interes de Ronald, se ahorraba varias preguntas incomodas que solo los llevarian a una tonta pelea donde ella sin duda perderia. Ambos chicos podian ser muy insistentes cuando se lo proponian.

-¿Sabes que nos mintio con lo de su insomnio verdad?-Inquirio el joven de anteojos a su mejor amigo.

-No, pero si no nos lo quiere decir, sus razones tendra-Le resto importancia el pelirrojo moviendo su pieza-Te toca-Señalo el juego. Harry suspiro resignado y volvio a enfrascarse en el juego, tal vez estaba acelerando demasiado sus pensamientos y sacando conclusiones que nada tenian que ver. El asunto del asesino suelto lo tenia muy paranoico y veia cosas donde no las habian, tal vez Ron tenia razon y era algo sin importancia.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, observo el tablero y volvio su mente al juego. Esta vez no perderia.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Con Ron habían decidido ir a ver la casa de los gritos, seria bueno desconectar por un momento el cerebro y disfrutar del paisaje nevado de Hogsmeade. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que Malfoy y sus tontos amigos lo arruinaron todo. Estaba hastiada, ¿es qué ese chico no tenía nada más que hacer que molestar a los demás?, inesperadamente, un ser invisible apareció y ahuyento a esos tontos.

Su pelo comenzo a elavarse como si alguien lo estuviera tocando, pero no habia nadie ahí, rio por eso . Al parecer Ron aun no descubria quien los habia ayudado, su cara era de fotografia, pero decidio que ya habia pasado mucho susto.

-¡Harry, ya!-Dijo sin dejar de reir. El chico de lentes se quito la capa riendo junto a su amiga. El Weasley se les unio un poco más recuperado, realmente se habia asustado. Maldijo a su amigo, uno de esos dias lo mataria con sus tontas bromas.

Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar frente al bar de Madame Rosmerta, vieron bajar de un trineo a Cornelius Fugde y la profesora McGonagall justo frente al bar y dirigirse hacia la dueña donde se enfrascaron en una extraña y muy misteriosa conversacion. Harry parecio escuchar algo que llamo su atencion y se acerco para escuchar más del asunto. Ellos intetaron detenerlo pero el muy escurridizo ya habia entrado al bar, y ellos no pudieron seguirlo por obvias razones, maldijo la maldita capa del chico.

Rato después lo vieron salir y fueron tras él, parecia enojado. Llegaron al bosque y ahí estaba, sollozando, no sabía que había pasado pero eso no le impidió querer hacer algo por detener su dolor.

-Era su amigo y los traiciono-Les dijo cuando estuvieron junto a él-¡Era su amigo!-Su grito lleno de dolor y rabia le removió el corazón, era tan injusto ¿por qué siempre Harry?, y otra vez no tenia respuesta.

Su promesa de venganza fue lo que más la había inquietado, no era bueno. Harry no podía corromperse, su noble alma era lo que sacaba a flote su valor. Aunque como siempre no podía hacer nada más que ayudarle en lo que pudiera, como buena amiga que era.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

_Matar_

-No debo-Replico lo dicho.

_Debes matar_

_-_No puedo-Admitio su miedo.

_Para que nosotros tengamos un cuerpo debes matar a alguien_

-¡No quiero!-Expreso su sentir.

_Lo prometiste._

-Lo se-Acepto su deber.

_¡Entonces hazlo!_

Desperto agitada y confusa. Miro a sus alrededor y vio que estaba en la biblioteca, se habia quedado dormida sobre su libro de aritmancia.

-Demonios, debo volver a la torre de Gryffindor-Guardo rapidamente sus cosas y salio hacia su sala, no iria a cenar, debia organizar bien su plan. Esa noche invadiria la oficina de Dumbledore y robaria el diario de Riddle, debia preparar se mentalmente para toda esa adrenalina o su cerebro se fundiria antes de siquiera salir de la sala comun.

Camino entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo sintiendo el eco de sus zapatos al chocar contra el suelo. Estando sola en esa oscuridad comenzo a recordar su extraño sueño, no lo recordaba bien pero sabia que no fue agradable.

-No fue como los demas-Murmuro para si continuando su recorrido.

Llego a su sala, subio a su habitacion, dejo sus pesados libros en su baul y se tiro en la cama. Estaba agotada, no solo fisica sino tambien psiquicamente. Todo estos sucesos, estaban terminando con ella.

_Debes matar._

Lo sabia, ella habia dado su palabra, los ayudaria pero no queria mancharse las manos con sangre inocente.

_¿Quién dijo que seria alguien inocente?_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo de esas palabras. El le habia dicho que no seria un inocente, pero aun asi la idea de lastimar a alguien la horrorizaba. No queria hacerlo.

_Lo prometiste._

Maldijo a su sub-conciente por recordarselo. Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, siempre lo tenia en mente por una u otra razon, nada podia sacarselo de la cabeza.

-_¿Qué dirian Harry y Ron si supieran?-_Se pregunto mentalmente_-¿Me odiarian por ayudar a una parte de Voldemort a tener paz consigo misma?_-Preguntas que no tenian respuestas, y más que ayuda le traian un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Aparto esos pensamientos y se levanto de su cama. Se sento frente la ventana de la habitacion y miro el paisaje. No sabia por que, pero, sentia que debia disfrutar ese momento. Que tal vez ya no podria volver a sentirse asi de…

-Libre-Susurro mirando las estrellas del cielo brillar siendo protagonistas absolutas esa noche, no habia luna que opacara su belleza. Un bufido se desprendio de sus labios-Que tonterias digo-Se reprocho a si misma sus palabras.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando cierta castaña Gryffindor se escabullo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La mujer estaba estaba dormida por lo que no fue un problema salir.

-Lumus-Murmuro y de la punta de su varita una luz ilumino los oscuros pasillos. Extrajo del interior de su capa un pergamino-_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_-Recito y unas letras comenzaron a hacerse visibles-Los señores Coludo, Lunatico, Canuto y Cornamenta presentan, El mapa del Merodeador-Leyo las palabras-_Vaya, los que hicieron esto eran unos verdaderos genios_-Penso mirando el objeto.

No sabia como lo habia conseguido Harry, pero era un verdadero golpe de suerte para sus planes. Lo habia visto cuando el chico lo solto accidentalmente regresando al castillo, ella lo recogio y lo guardo para luego darselo a su amigo.

_Flash-back_

_Llegando a la sala comun de los leones los dos amigos se sentaron alrededor del fuego para calentarse. Ron habia ido al baño, por lo que solo estaban ellos dos._

_-¡Ah, es cierto!-Dijo Hermione interrumpiedo la conversacion que habia estado mantenido con el moreno. Busco entre el interior de su abrigo y lo saco._

_-¿Que es lo que buscas?-Pregunto el chico._

_-Esto se te cayo cuando volviamos al castillo y como, supuestamente no habia nadie más que Ron y yo en Hogsmeade, decidi guardalo por ti-Explico la castaña mostrandole el objeto al muchacho. Harry se levanto de salto de su asiento y reviso sus bolsillos sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Miro nuevamente a su amiga y se acerco con toda la intencion de arrebatarle el objeto. Pero la muchacha que habia sentido curiosidad por lo sucedido, volvio a guardar el pergamieno dentro de su chaqueta._

_-Damelo Hermione-Exigio el muchacho extendiendo su mano hacia la chica._

_-No hasta que me digas qué es-Nego la castaña cruzandose de brazos._

_-No puedo hacer eso-Dijo el moreno miradola fijamente-Prometi no hablar sobre ello-Explico._

_-Entonces no-Sabia que estaba siendo infantil y cruel, Harry de verdad parecia necesitar el objeto, pero su curiosidad pudo más con ella y la obligo a mantener su postura. El chico al ver que su amiga no cederia suspiro y se sento junto a ella._

_-Es un mapa de Hogwarts-Dijo resignado-Estan todos los pasillos y pasadizos de castillo…-Explico. Ella lo vio algo renuente a continuar por lo que su mirada se intensifico, el suspiro derrotado-Y las personas que lo habitan-Termino su explicacion._

_Ella saco el objeto y lo miro con extrema atencion._

_-No veo nada-Dijo con desconcierto, volteo a ver a su amigo levantando una ceja interrogante._

_-Es por que tiene un tipo de contraseña-Explito tomando el objeto y sacando su varita-__**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**__-Recito. Al instante unas letras comenzaron a hacerse visibles._

_Hermione abrio los ojos con sorpresa, le quito el mapa a Harry sin el más minimo de los cuidados y lo hacerco a su rostro. El muchacho vio los ojos de su amiga bailar sobre el objeto abriendo lo ojos por lo que veia._

_-¡Esto es increible Harry!-Exclamo la muchacha sin quitar su vista del pergamino-¿De donde lo sacaste?-Cuestiono._

_-Me lo dieron Fred y George cuando vieron que intentaba escaparme hacia Hogsmeade-Explico un poco apenado, sabia lo estrictra que era su amiga con respecto a las normas del colegio. Pero se sorprendio al ver que ella solo asentia y volvia su vista al objeto._

_-¿Me lo prestas?-Eso si que no se lo esperaba. El joven Gryffindor abrio los ojos con incredulidad, ella lo miro a los ojos y supo que no estaba bromeando. Solo pudo atinar a asentir sin quitar aun la cara de sorpresa._

_-¿Para que lo quieres?-Se atrevio a cuestionar._

_-Por nada en especial-Le resto importancia-Ahora enseñame como funciona-Pidio con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flash-back_

Sabia como funcionaba el mapa, y lo que tenia que hacer en caso de ser atrapada por un profesor, aunque con algo como eso en sus manos lo creia poco probable.

Esa noche obtendria el diario a como diera lugar.

-Marcus más te vale valores lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes, si me castigan ten por seguro que habras deseado desaparecr el dia que Harry mato el basilisco-Prometio la muchacha, dentro de unos minutos el reloj marcaria las dos de la mañana y ella debia salir a cumplir su mision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, tanto tiempo!**

**Aqui esta el cap Nro 6 :)**

**Espero les haya gustado, **

**Pronto se develara quien sera la presa de Hermione ;)**

**Espero sus hermosos reviews cn su sopechoso en potencia xD**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter no me pertence, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

Entre las espesas sombras negras de los pasillos del castillo, una castaña de solo trece años, se desplazaba con discrecion en dirección al despacho de la máxima autoridad de colegio. Miraba hacia todas direcciones, agitada y con el pulso acelerado por las emociones por el momento. Nunca había hecho algo así sola, siempre la acompañaban Harry y Ron. Pero esta vez solo ella estaba ahí, su mision, de nadie más. Sus nervios se alteraron un poco más al recordarlo.

-_Esto terminara con matarme de un ataque al corazón_-Se quejo mentalmente llevando su mano derecha a su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes golpeteos del órgano muscular-_No sé como Harry soporta toda esta presión siempre_-Pensó en su amigo y las veces que lo había visto hacer este tipo de cosas.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que sus pies la estaban llevando en dirección de unas armaduras que a simple vista se veían bastante sueltas.

El ruido que produjo el choque la saco de su ensoñación. Miro con rostro horrorizado su error. La expresión se acentuó aun más al oír un sonido detrás de ella.

_¡Miau!_

-_¡Maldición, es la gata de Filch!-_Pensó con terror.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa, viste algo?-La voz del celador de Hogwarts fue el motor que impulso a sus pies a empezar una estenuante carrera para no ser descubierta.

Luego de unos interminables minutos y al estar segura de que ya no era seguida, se detuvo a respirar. La persecución la había cansado.

-_Realmente, no sé como Harry soporta esto. No es bueno para la salud vivir asi_-Pensó con el susto aun presente.

Mas recuperada, miro a su alrededor, no había peligro del que preocuparse. Saco el mapa y le hecho un vistazo.

-Vaya, me aleje bastante de donde esta Filch, al parecer se resigno a encontrarme y ahora va tras…¿Crabbe y Goyle?-Se sorprendió al ver esos nombres-Y no hay rastro de Malfoy a su alrededor, esto si que es una sorpresa-Siguió su línea de pensamiento-¿En la cocina?... bueno eso no es una sorpresa-Recorrió el mapa buscando su posición-Bueno el pasillo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore está cerca de aquí-Se dijo comenzando a caminar. No paso mucho para encontrar la gárgola.

-_Bueno ahora a esperar_-Se dijo con pesadez, sentándose en el suelo entre las sombras para no ser vista.

El frio del pasillo le produjo un escalofrió y la obligo a abrazarse a sí misma. Era una de las noches mas heladas en Hogwarts y ella no llevaba más que un fino sweater encima.

-_Por favor Marcus no tardes mucho_-Pidió mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos, tenia frio, sueño y estaba comenzando a dolerle la espalda por la dura pared donde se estaba apoyando.

Los segundos pasaban hasta convertirse en largos minutos, al llegar a un cuarto de hora, un sonido la hizo alertarse. Era la gárgola, al parecer el director al fin había decidido irse a dormir. Se acurruco aun más en las oscuras sombras para no ser vista y espero. Cuando sus oído ya no fueron capaces de oír los pasos del anciano director, saco el mapa y reviso.

-Está bajando a las mazmorras, de seguro fue a hablar con Snape… entonces no tengo mucho tiempo-Murmuro en voz baja. No termino de pensar en ello cuando sintio ese calor de nuevo, el mismo que habia sentido cuando el Horrocrux la habia tocado. Con rapidez se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la estatua.

-**Pastel de limon**-Murmuro y la estatua empeso a elevarse para dar lugar a una escalera, agradecia a su profesora de transformaciones por la informacion. Fue bastante secillo conseguir la contraseña, solo habia tenido que seguirla en una de sus juntas con el anciano director y el dato habia quedado guardado en su mente.

Subio sin perder mas tiempo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Fue hasta ella e intento abrirla, pero no pudo, le lanzo todos los hechizos para abrir objetos que conocia pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, nada.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se abre?-Susurro frustrada en voz baja, el tiempo era esencial, no podia perderlo. Dumbledore podia volver en cualquier momento, y en la peor situacion, con Snape tras el.

Salio de sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando un "click" atrajo su atencion. La puerta se habia abierto. Aunque fuera extraño, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Entro y empezo a buscar, viendo a su alrededor percatandose de que todos los chismosos cuadros estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Gracias Marcus-Sabia que era obra del chico, el mismo le habia dicho que el se encargaria.

Se acerco al escritorio de director, podia sentir la agradable sensacion emanar con fuerza de ahí. Abrio todos los cajones y ahi, bajo un pila de pergaminos, estaba el dichoso diario.

-Al fin-Susurro cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Acaricio la portada suavemente con la yema de sus delgados dedos sitiendo la fria pasta negra del objeto embelezada.

_Hermione_

-**Marcus, Mathew**-Nombro al oir el llamado de ambos chicos.

_Llevanos contigo._

-Vamonos de aquí-Susurro guardando el cuaderno de memorias de Riddle en su abrigo. Salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta, todo volvio a su lugar instantes despues activando nuevamente los hechizos y sacando de su profundo sueño a los cuadros, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos. Su corazon latia aun muy rapido, y los temblores no habian dejado de estremecerla.

-_¿De verdad acabo de asaltar la oficina de Dumbledor?-_Penso para si sin terminar de entender lo que habia pasado. El objeto apoyado sobre su pecho le recordo que todo habia sido real, y ahora tenia el diario de Voldemort en su poder-No puedo creerlo-Susurro cerrando los ojos nuevamente, apretando el objeto contra su pecho con fuerza. El cansancio de una noche demasiado intensa, termino por vencerla, obligandola a cerrar los ojos.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Un movimiento extraño la insito a abrir lo ojos, la luz del amanacer la cego unos segundos, pero rapido se recupero. Volvio su vista al objeto del movimiento, el diario de Riddle se revolvia inquieto en su regazo. Lo abrio y repido las paginas empezaron a pasar hasta detener en una en especifico, unas letras empesaron a hacerse visible ante los asombrados ojos de la joven Gryffindor.

"**Hola Hermione, al fin podemos conversar como la gente. ¡Ya me estaba cansando de tener que esperar a que te durmieras para hablar contigo! Es bastante molesto ¿sabes?"**

La castaña leia las palabras sin poder creerlo, ¿de verdad eso estaba pasando? No podia creerlo.

" **¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo tonta! ¡contesta!"**

Esas palabras la hicieron despertar de su incredulidad y frunciendo el seño por la groseria del muchacho se levanto de la cama, camino hasta su baul y saco pluma y tinta.

"**Hola Marcus, me gustaria poder decir que es un placer saber de ti, pero no me gusta mentir. ¡No me insultes!"**

Escribio con enojo, odiaba cuando el chico se comportaba como un tonto, le provocaba querer lanzarlo desde la torre de astronomia, aunque eso fuera imposible.

"**Tranquila, no te escribo para molestarte. Has hecho un gran trabajo anoche pequeña, ahora al fin podremos empezar"**

La castaña leyo lo escrito y el miedo volvio a azotarla. No quizo contestarle ni hacer comentario alguno. Pero ni asi pudo evitar _"ese"_ tema.

"**Es hora de hablar sobre quien sera la persona que tendras que ases…"**

Cerro el diario con fuerza y lo arrojo a los pies de la cama. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño. Dentro de una hora empezarian sus clases, debia alistarse para no llegar tarde. Mientras esto sucedia el diario vovio a abrise mientras unas palabras se hacian lucidas.

"**No podras evitar el tema por siempre pequeña leona, sabes cual es tu deber y yo me encargare de que cumplas tu palabra"**

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

-Oye Hermione ¿te sientes bien?-Pregunto su amigo Harry al salir de su ultima clase del dia.

-Si, por que preguntas-Contesto mirandolo con una sonrisa, si dejar de caminar. La cena del dia se habia adelantado y no podian llegar tarde.

-Ah, no lose quizas ¡por que durante toda la clase no levantaste la mano, ni hiciste un comentario sabihondo en todo el dia!-Exclamo Ron mirando con el seño acusadoramente fruncido.

-No se de que hablas-Dijo haciendose la desentendida- Creo que debes dejar de comer tantas porquerias Ron, te estan comenzando a afectar el cerebro-Comento la muchacha sin voltear al ver al chico. Harry al ver el rostro de su amigo volverse rojo, decidio intervenir.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir es que no es normal no verte contestando todas las preguntas de la clase, incluso Snape se extraño ¿sabes?-Explico el joven de lentes mirandola con extrañeza. No le gustaba el comportamiento tan sospechoso que su amiga estaba tomando.

-No digas tonterias Harry, no me pasa nada-Rebatio mirando despreocupada-Mejor dejen ya la paranoia y vamos al comedor-Exclamo jalando a manos chicos de los Weasley no opuso resistencia, se estaba muriendo hambre. Aunque Harry no pensaba igual, algo estaba pasando con Hermione y no iba a descansar hasta descubrirlo.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

-_Pero que dia más cansador-_Penso la muchacha mientras se tiraba en su cama-_Ahora no solo tengo que pensar en el asesinato que debo comenter, sino que tambien debo cuidarme de que Harry y Ron no se entromentan_-Se dijo cansada.

Se levanto y con paso lento avanzo hacia su baul. Habia intentado evitar a Marcus todo esa semana pero ya no podia retrasar lo inevitable. Su cerebro explotaria si continuaba con eso. Lo saco y volvio a su cama, llevando consigo una pluma y un tintero.

"**Vaya, que sorpresa. Al fin decidiste hablarme Granger"**

La forma seca de escritura del muchacho denotaba su enfado. Suspiro y empezo a escribir.

"**Lo lamento, no quise dejarte solo tanto tiempo es solo que..."**

Se corto a la mitad de su discurso, no queria hablar del asunto, aun no.

"**Ya lo se, no te preocupes. Es normal tener miedo, eres solo una niña despues de todo"**

Sintio un escozor en sus amielados ojos. Esas palabras habian presionado su corazon, dejando a la luz aquellos que la acomplejaba.

"**Escuchame Hermione, se que es algo dificil lo que te pido pero creeme cuando te digo que eres la unica persona a la que le confiara algo tan importante. No hay nadie más a la que le pediria un favor como este. Eres la unica, y estoy tan seguro de mi palabra que apostaria mi vida para comprobarlo si asi lo quisieras"**

Una sonrisa se abrio en su rostro y seco las gotas que caian por sus mejillas.

"**Eres tan mentiroso, pero tienes razon. No hay nadie mas que pueda ayudarte con esto y tampoco quiero que lo haya, no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie mas"**

El ambiente habia sufrido un cambio radical, la tension se habia marchado.

"**Dime quien es "esa" persona"**

Pidio curiosa, ya que no podia librarse de su destino lo mejor era ponerle la mejor cara.

"**Dime pequeña ¿Te suena el nombre Peter Pettegrew?..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap!

Espero les haya gustado :)

¡Oh cielos! Las cosas estan tomando un curso muy intenso x)

Hermione tiene que matar a Pettigrew (nunca me agrado el tipo, creo que se merece lo que le pasara).

Bueno agradesco a todos aquellos que leen este fic, en especial a **Susan-Black** (Gracias x tus review, siempre me alegran el dia ;)

Pronto actualizare, hasta entonces. Saludos y que esten bien!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

-_¿Peter Pettigrew?-_Se pregunto mentalmente sin dejar de lado su caminar.

Desde su conversación con Marcus hace unas horas no había dejado ese pensamiento de lado.

_Flash-Back_

_Leyó nuevamente las letras alineadas en el diario que formaban ese nombre que conocía muy bien. Los libros no eran los únicos que contenían información relevante, a veces los periódicos tan bien eran de gran utilidad. Si se buscaba a fondo e intentabas ver atreves de lo escrito, analizando cada palabra, las cosas tomaban otra forma y se podía llegar a resolver hasta el más complicado caso criminal. Lo malo es que Marcus había revuelto todo lo que ella ya daba por sentado, colocando su punto de vista de cabeza._

_-__**Ese hombre está muerto**__-Escribió la muchacha- __**Según el profeta, fue Sirius Black quien lo hizo**__-Explico aquellas palabras con toda la furia contenida que guardaba dentro de sí contra aquel asesino que estaba tras su amigo._

_-__**Me decepcionas Hermione, te creí más lista y menos prejuiciosa **__-Leyó las palabras del muchacho y el desconcierto baño su rostro._

_-__**¿Qué quieres decir?-**__Cuestiono consternada pero curiosa._

_-__**Es algo sencillo, digo que eres una tonta**__-La indignación la embargo._

_-__**No pregunte eso, quise decir ¿Por qué dices que lo que digo es una tontería y me llamas prejuiciosa?**__-Cuestiono nuevamente_

_-__**Lo digo porque pensé que no eras de esas personas que se dejan llevar por todo lo que "el profeta" dice, personas sin cerebro que creen en la palabra de políticos corruptos que solo buscan cubrir su pellejo bajo una montaña de mentiras**__-Eso sí que la dejo sin palabras y un poco aturdida acaso el planteaba que..._

_-__**Yo no soy de esas personas pero hay muchas cosas que incriminan a Black, ¿acaso sugieres que él no mato a Pettigrew? ¡¿Que no asesino a los padres de mi mejor amigo?! ¡¿Que no está buscando la manera de matarlo a él también para que un lunático continúe con sus dementes planes?!**__-Expreso todo aquello que sabía e inquietaba, el bienestar de Harry estaba en juego y no había cosa que le importara menos que la supuesta inocencia de un criminal. Black era un criminal y pronto seria encontrado y llevado nuevamente a Azkaban, donde pertenecía._

_-__**Y luego dices que no eres prejuiciosa, Sirius Black no asesino a los padres de Harry Potter**__-Aquello no podía ser cierto, leyó nuevamente lo escrito._

_-__**No es cierto**__-Negó la muchacha sin creerlo, primero le insinúa que un hombre muerto, no lo está y ahora que un criminal, no lo es, que venia después ¿Voldemort realmente no era malo solo alguien sin amor que intentaba hacerse notar atreves de sus logros y para ello había decidido mostrarles a todos su valía convirtiéndose en el señor de las tinieblas? Por favor, que tontería._

_-__**Créelo o no, así es, Sirius Black no asesino de James y Lily Potter fue Pettigrew quien lo hizo o al menos indirectamente**__-La confesión no hizo más que volverle la cabeza un revoltijo de pensamientos._

_-¿__**Cómo puedes afirmar algo así, tienes pruebas acaso?**__-Inquirió alterada, todo esto la sobrepasaba, necesitaba despejar su mente._

_-__**Las tengo y creo que podrías corroborarlas si miraras en ese mapa tan peculiar que tu amigo Harry tiene**__-La insinuación del Horrocrux avivo su llama de curiosidad. Cerró el diario y salió en busca de su amigo, necesitaba saber si era cierto todo aquello y lo necesitaba ahora._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Visualizo la inconfundible silueta de Harry a lo lejos y corrió hasta el. Los oscuros pasillos del castillo la ayudaban a ocultarse perfectamente.

-Harry-Susurro en su oído sobresaltando al chico quien con sorpresa y miedo le apunto con su luminosa varita. Suspiro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Hermione-Murmuro con alivio en la voz-Eres tú, pensé que era algún profesor-Comento en susurros.

-No, pero de igual manera Harry ¿Qué haces rondando los pasillos del colegio tan tarde en la noche?-Cuestiono enfadada, su lado mandón y adorador de las reglas salió a la luz.

-Podría preguntarte los mismo-Dijo el mirándola con seriedad.

-Yo…-No pudo terminar su frase ya que Harry la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella haciéndola caminar veloz hacia un pasillo oscuro. Al llegar la abrazo y se sentó con ella en sus brazos-¿Qué demonios te p…?-La mano del niño-que-vivió detuvo cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar de su boca. Miro a Harry, tenía la vista fija en un lugar en específico aunque ella no podía verlo ya que desde su posición lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era una luz en el corredor donde antes se habían encontrado. Mordió su labio inferior, era un profesor, si los llegaban a ver y, más aun, en esa posición tan comprometedora, estarían en serios problemas.

Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos donde solo se oían las irregulares respiraciones de los dos adolescentes. Hermione sintió el cuerpo de su amigo destensarse y volver su ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad. Se separo y lo miro.

-¿Me dirás ahora que es lo que intentabas lograr con esto?-Inquirió la castaña frunciendo el seño. El chico solo atino a suspirar mientras asentía.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Era cierto, todo lo que Marcus le había dicho. Estaba vivo, Peter Pettigrew, el que ahora sabia era el verdadero asesino de los padres de Harry, estaba vivo. Luego de mirar en el mapa del merodeador su nombre no le había quedado dudas. Acelero el paso para llegar más rápido a su sala común.

Cuando estuvo en la comodidad de su habitación tomo el diario y escribió:

-**Tenías razón**-Las letras comenzaron a desaparecer-**Pettigrew está vivo**-Termino y espero su respuesta.

-**Te lo dije, ahora ¿me dejaras contarte toda la historia o aun tienes dudas?-**Esto último le sonó a un tono de burla, se estaba regodeando con su maldito triunfo.

-**Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la noche de la muerte de los Potter**-Exigió.

-**Bien pues toma asiento porque esto nos llevara un buen rato**-Comento con gracia el Horrocrux.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Estaba muy estrezada, lo sabía, no le agradaba la profesora Trelawney, estaba más que claro pero, reconocía que haberse levantado y golpeado de esa manera la bola de cristal de su maestra por un comentario que debería haberle importado tanto como lo que sus compañeras de cuarto cotorreaban, no había estado nada bien.

No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, últimamente su humor estaba peor que el de Snape. No soportaba que la tocaran, le hablaran, ni siquiera que la miraran y no sabía porque pero presentía que todo iba a empeorar.

-¡Hermione!-La voz de uno de sus amigos la devolvió a la realidad. Volvió su mirada al pecoso chico parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?-Pregunto de mala gana. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, se los había dicho específicamente, pero al parecer el cerebro de Ronald no podía decodificar eso siquiera.

-Vengo por tus apuntes de Historia, el profesor Binns me ha dicho que debo entregarle un informe sobre los hechos más trascendentes de la magia, y si no se lo entrego ¡Voy a reprobar la materia!-Explico el pelirrojo con voz exaltada.

-Lo lamento pero llegaste tarde, se los preste a Neville-Dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino. Pero la mano del Weasley la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por que se los prestaste Hermione?!-Exigió saber Ronald.

-Ah…¿Por qué me los pidio?- Respondió como si fuera obvio. Estaba empezando a irritarse.

-¡Pero tu sabes que mi nota en Historia pende de un hilo! ¡¿Y aun así se los prestaste?!-Los gritos de Ron estaban empezando a marearla y un malestar increíble penetro su cerebro. Aparto al pelirrojo de un empujón y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿De verdad eres tan arrogante como para pensar que estoy al pendiente de todo lo que haces?-Inquirió mirándolo con una frialdad nunca antes vista en la castaña-No lo sabía ¿de acuerdo?, y la verdad tengo razones para ello, es decir, hace tan solo una horas estabas despreocupado hablando con Harry sobre el partido entrante de Quiddich, nunca hubiera imaginado que tenias problemas con esa asignatura-Explico con seriedad intentando, inconscientemente, hacer sentir menos al Weasley quien ahora la miraba con vergüenza-Si es que Neville termina antes de la fecha de entrega, mis apuntes son todos tuyos-Dijo terminando la conversación girándose la continuar su camino.

Mientras tanto Ron aun no salía de su estado de incredulidad.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-Se dijo a si mismo girándose hacia el pasillo contrario al de su compañera. Aun necesitaba hacer ese trabajo por lo que debía recurrir a su segunda opción, Harry.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Harry Potter caminaba entre sus dos mejores amigos, incomodo, ninguno pronunciaba palabra y ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso. Ron le había contado parte de lo ocurrido pero, la verdad, las versiones de su amigo no eran muy confiables ya que siempre exageraba todo.

_Mini Flash-Back_

_Dos muchachos de 13 años se encontraban caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, charlando amenamente o eso era lo que a la vista se podía apreciar._

_-Te lo digo Harry, está loca-Reitero el pecoso mirando a su amigo de lentes._

_-Ron, Hermione no está loca, ya te lo dije, mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer para mañana si-Dijo el moreno mirando con cansancio a su amigo._

_-Bien, pero eso no quita el que este demente, ella y su estúpido gato ¿Ya te había dicho lo que le hizo a Scabbers?-El niño-que-vivió suspiro resinado escuchando nuevamente todo el relato de su amigo sobre el cómo su querida Scabbers había desaparecido entre las garras de la infame bola de pelos de Hermione_

_Fin del Flash-Back_

Un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de muchacho de ojos verdes y siguió su andar hacia la casa de Hagrid. Después del decreto del ministerio sobre la ejecución de Buckbeack, el los necesitaba más que nunca.

En el camino se encontraron con Malfoy por lo que una pelea fue inevitable, Hermione fue quien intervino por todos esta vez.

-¡Tu, eres una vil y despreciable cucaracha!-Grito la Gryffindor apuntando el cuello del chico quien mantenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo.

-Hermione basta, no vale la pena-Dijo Harry mirando que la varita de su amiga comenzaba a lastimar realmente al rubio. Increíblemente la chica no le presto atención y continuo perforando el cuello de Draco-Hermione-La llamo nuevamente, incluso Ron parecía querer intervenir.

Para sorpresa de todos, la castaña alejo su varita y se giro para volver con sus amigos, pero antes de que Malfoy volviera a retomar su aspecto arrogante, un puñetazo le cayó justo en la nariz.

El chico junto a sus secuaces salió corriendo blasfemando en contra de la Gryffindor quien ahora se sentía menos tensa.

-Se lo merecía-Dijo la muchacha a sus amigos quienes aun no salían de su asombro. Retomo su camino hacia la casa de Hagrid siendo seguida por Harry quien ya se había recuperado y Ron quien aun no procesaba bien lo ocurrido.

-Brillante-Murmuro para sí el Weasley viendo a su amiga a lo lejos.

Llegaron a la casa de Hagrid donde el semi-gigante los recibió y conto que ya nada podía hacerse, Buckbeack sería ejecutado. También le devolvió su mascota a Ron regañándolo por no cuidarla bien.

-Creo que alguien merece una disculpa-Comento Hermione mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, cuando vea a Crookshanks se las daré-Dijo Ron mirando a su compañera, aun no olvidaba su traición con Neville.

-Me refería a mi-Exclamo la muchacha frunciendo el seño. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una exclamación de dolor, Harry se frotaba la cabeza. El ruido del florero romperse los hizo virar su atención. Vieron por la ventana como el ministro junto a Dumbledore y el verdugo se acercaban. Salieron por la parte trasera de la cabaña y corrieron colina arriba. Desde la cima vieron el hacha caer.

Hermione se abrazo a si misma mientras apartaba la vista, esa escena le recordó que dentro de poco ella debería hacer lo mismo.

Un quejido atrajo su atención.

-Me mordió-Dijo Ron con incredulidad-¡Scabbers regresa!-Grito el muchacho yendo tras la rata.

-¡Ron espera!-Exclamo Harry yendo tras el pelirrojo, Hermione lo siguió.

Lograron alcanzarlo pero vieron el peligro que corría su amigo. El Sauce Boxeador estaba junto tras él.

-¡Ron cuidado!-Grito el moreno.

-¡Harry, Hermione cuidado!-Exclamo el Weasley mirando algo tras de ellos-¡Es el Grim!-Grito con miedo. Para sorpresa de todos, el perro negro paso junto a Hermione y Harry y fue tras Ron.

Fue donde una cadena de sucesos se dio. Luego de que Ron fuera llevado por el Grim dentro del agujero del árbol legendario, los dos amigos restantes se enfrascaron en la tarea de esquivar las ramas del árbol que intentaba matarlos. Aunque al final lograron entrar por el hueco en las ramas del sauce.

-La casa de los Gritos-Murmuro Hermione mirando a su alrededor. El agujero había resultado ser un pasadizo secreto.

-Subamos-Exclamo el moreno señalando las escaleras. Al llegar arriba vieron a Ron sentado sobre el suelo abrazando con fuerza a su mascota.

-¡Es una trampa Harry!-Grito el pecoso con terror-¡Es un animago!-Explico alterado mientras apuntaba al sujeto tras la puerta.

_-¡Sirius Black!-_Grito en su mente la castaña, mirando al hombre frente a ellos con incredulidad. Volteo a ver a Harry y vio lo tenso que estaba.

-Vaya, cuanto has crecido Harry-Murmuro el andrajoso hombre mirando a Harry con fijeza. Ella se puso frente a su amigo, ella conocía la historia de Sirius y no quería que Harry cometiera una locura.

-Aléjese de el por favor-Pidió la Gryffindor mirando al hombre con seriedad.

-Lo lamento, pero es hora de terminar lo que antes deje inconcluso-Explico el hombre con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-¿Qué tal si yo te termino primero?-Exclamo Harry abalanzándose contra Black.

Justo cuando lo tenía bajo su poder, alguien lo desarmo. Para sorpresa de todos, la dueña de esa varita era Hermione.

-Espera Harry, hay algo que debes saber-Dijo la joven mirando al muchacho.

-¡¿Acaso enloqueciste Hermione?! ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que acabara con él?!-Los gritos de Ronald resonaron en la habitación.

-Sí, yo también quisiera saberlo-La voz de su profesor de DCAO atrajo la atención de todos.

-¡Remus!-Exclamo Sirius levantándose y acercándose a su amigo. Le dio un abrazo, abrazo que para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, su profesor devolvió- Esta aquí, ¡hay que matarlo!-Los murmullos de Black colocaron nervioso a Harry.

-Lo sé, pero antes,,,-Lupin miro a Hermione haciéndole una muda pregunta.

-Lo sé todo profesor-Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha. Para luego voltearse a ver a Ron y apuntarlo con la varita, exaltando al chico-**¡Petrificus Totalus!- **Todos vieron con asombro las acciones de la Gryffindor.

-¡¿Hermione, pero qué demonios hiciste?!-El grito de Harry la hizo voltear a mirarlo.

-Es necesario, si no lo hacia él iba a interponerse-Contesto la castaña mientras tomaba a la rata de su compañero de sus petrificadas manos- ¿Es esto lo que buscas verdad, Sirius Black?-Inquirió la chica mirando al prófugo.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-Grito exaltado el hombre, a la defensiva, tomando una posicion amenazante.

-¡¿Lo es, si o no?!-El grito de la joven callo a sujeto, quien ahora se veía más calmado.

-Si-Murmuro con vos queda. Ante la respuesta, la castaña comenzó a acercarse. Aunque no avanzo mucho cuando el niño-que-vivió se planto frente a ella con el seño fruncido.

-Hermione explícame, ¿Qué está pasando, porque hechizaste a Ron y por qué le hablas a ese asesino con tanta confianza?-Cuestiono el muchacho sin entender nada.

-Es que el no es un asesino-Esa respuesta termino por destruir todo lo que Harry conocía, se quedo en shock. Mientras esto ocurría, Hermione continuaba avanzando hacia Black quien, al igual que Harry, la miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestiono Remus sorprendido. Hermione llego junto a ellos y le entrego la petrificada rata a su profesor.

-El mapa del merodeador-Fue lo único que necesito Lupin para entender todo, le sonrió a su alumna y volteo a ver a Black.

-¿Me haces los honores?-Pregunto el licántropo a su perruno amigo.

-Sera un placer-Dijo Sirius sonriendo, tomando al traidor animago entre sus manos.

-**¡Expeliarmus!-**La presencia de Snape entro en escena, el hechizo había golpeado la mano de Sirius desarmándolo, Hermione le quito el animal a Black y lo escondió. Remus miro a su alumna y con la mirada le indico que se alejara.

La castaña se acerco a Harry quien aun no se había movido de su lugar. Lo sacudió para despertarlo y cuando vio que ya estaba bien se aparto, con la cabeza le señalo lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la sala.

Los hombres se habían enfrascado en una discusión y cuando Snape se había puesto serio, Harry decidió intervenir. Le arrebato la varita a su compañera y avanzo hacia los otros tres.

-**¡Expeliarmus!** –Grito el moreno, lazando a su profesor de pociones contra la pared desmayándolo-Ahora explíquenme que está pasando por qué no entiendo nada-Exigió Potter apuntando a los otros dos que lo miraban inquietos.

-Fue Pettigrew quien lo hizo Harry, el traiciono a tus padres-Comenzó a explicar Lupin mirando al chico.

-¡No mienta, Pettigrew está muerto!-Grito el moreno, apretando la varita en sus manos.

-No Harry, yo también pensé lo mismo pero el mapa nos mostro que nos equivocamos-Dijo el licántropo comenzando a acercarse disimuladamente.

-El mapa nos mintió-Dijo el muchacho.

-¡El mapa nunca miente!-Exclamo Sirius-Es esa rata-Apunto el hombre al animal en las manos de la bruja castaña-¿Le falta un dedo verdad?-Cuestiono Black mirando al animal con repulsión.

-Lo único que quedo de Pettigrew fue su…-No pudo terminar su frase.

-Dedo-Completo la frase Sirius-El cobarde se lo corto para que creyeran que estaba muerto y luego se transformo en una rata-Termino su explicación.

-¿Tu lo sabías Hermione?-Cuestiono el chico girando a ver a su amiga.

-Desde que vi su nombre en el mapa empecé a investigar y llegue a la conclusión de que todo era una farsa, pero hasta ahora pude verificar mis suposiciones-Mintió la castaña bajando su cabeza, centrando su atención en aquello entre sus manos. Le dolía mentirle a Harry pero era por su bien, ella no iba a permitir que él se involucrara en algo que lo perjudicara.

-Bueno basta de charlas, salgamos de aquí-Dijo Sirius tomando a Snape de los brazos intentando sacarlo, Remus se acerco a ayudarlo.

-Vamos Harry-Murmuro la chica posando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, quien la miro con desconcierto, y es que todo aquello había pasado tan rápido, que le costaba entenderlo-Lo sé, pero lo mejor es salir de aquí, luego hablamos con ellos y le preguntas todo lo que deseas saber-Dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

-Tienes razón, ya vámonos- Concordó el chico-¿Qué?-Pregunto viendo la mano extendida de su amiga frente a si, ella apunto la varita en sus manos y el entendio-Oh cierto, disculpa-Dijo entregandole el objeto, ella solo le sonrio. Luego de esto el moreno se acerco a su desmayado compañero para llevarlo.

-_**Jaulío**_-Susurro la Gryffindor apuntando su varita a la rata-Veremos como escapas de esto-Murmuro con enojo.

¤ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ¤

Justo cuando las cosas empiezan a ir bien ocurre algo que lo arruina todo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que habían salido de la casa de los gritos, cuando Lupin se transformo en un hombre lobo y comenzó a atacarlos. Sirius y Snape, quien ya estaba despierto al igual que Ron, se enfrentaron a la bestia pero salieron gravemente lastimados, en especial Sirius quien se había desmayado entre las hierbas en las cercanías del bosque prohibido.

Justo cuando los tres creían que era su fin, un aullido atrajo la atención del lobo quien acudió al llamado de su especie.

Harry fue tras Sirius, quien aun agonizante, se había levantado para ir tras su amigo en dirección al bosque. Ella mientras tanto ayudo a su profesor y a amigo ya que estos no podían moverse, las cortas de su profesor y la pierna sangrante de ron les impedia movilidad en sus cuerpos, Los levito hasta el castillo y al llegar fueron directo a la enfermería.

Una hora después trajeron a Harry a la enfermería y al estar despierto se entero de que Sirius había sido llevado a Azkaban, su cuerpo tembló cuando supo que iba a recibir el beso del dementor, instantes después Dumbledore apareció por la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Director, tiene que evitarlo!-Dijo Hermione al anciano-¡Es el hombre incorrecto!-Exclamo la castaña, mientras Harry a su lado la apoyaba asintiendo a todo lo dicho.

-Es cierto, el es inocente-Secundo Harry.

-Por favor créanos-Suplico la castaña.

-Les creo señorita Granger-Acepto el viejo-Pero me temo que la declaración de unos alumnos no convencerá a muchos-Concluyo el hombre-La voz de un niño, aunque sea honesta, no tiene valor para aquellos que olvidaron escuchar-Declaro el anciano mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-¡Pero…-No pudo continuar ya que el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Oh, el tiempo, que cosa más curiosa-Dijo comenzando a avanzar-Misteriosa y cuando lo desafías muy peligrosa-Murmuro el viejo dándoles la espalda-Sirius Black está en la celda más alta de la torre oscura, conoce las reglas señorita Granger-Dijo volteando a ver a la Gryffindor-No deben verlos, si todo va bien regresaran antes de la última campanada, si no es así las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas-Exclamo mirando fijamente a la muchacha, quien entendía lo que quería decirle-Si tienen éxito más de un inocente se salvara, son necesarios tres giros-Concluyo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios quiso decir?-Pregunto Ron una vez que sintió al director lejos.

-Tú no vendrás estas herido-Ordeno Hermione mientras extraía un objeto brillante del interior de su ropa. Lo coloco alrededor del cuello del cuello de Harry y giro la manecilla tres veces.

-_Sé que estoy atrasando lo inevitable pero aun así_- Pensó mientras veía como la arena del reloj giraba-_No te pongas muy cómodo Pettigrew, pronto volveré y librare al mundo de una alimaña como tu_-Concluyo sus pensamientos al ver que habían llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

Hooooola!

Cuanto tiempo :)

Se que me tarde más de la cuenta en actualizar este fic, pero de verdad ¡Estaba seca de ideas!

No he tenido cabeza para nada más que para los estudios ultimamente, y justo cuando quiero empezar a escribir, mi cerebro me traiciona ToT

Pero en fin, la historia esta tomando mucho suspenso, Hermione ya acepto su tarea de terminar con la vida de Pettigrew pero no todo es malo para nuestra querida heroína, cosas buenas se desarrollaran en su entorno q la ayudaran con su dificil tarea.

Pronto actualizare, mientras tanto disfrunten del cap x)

Agradesco a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mis locas ideas, en especial a **Susan-Black** quien sigue mis historias tan seguidamente :D


End file.
